Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: Finn se convierte en el Dios de la Destrucción. Batallas epicas, deseo de venganzay destrucción, y nuevos amores Finncelina. En mi perfil podran encontrar los demás capitulo y la razon porque no lo sigo aquí.


**Nota de Autor:**

Primero después de escribir el segundo capítulo de Capitán de la Primera División se me ocurrió esto de la nada y decirles que no dejare abandonado a ningún Fic es por eso que si me tardo es por problemas de la escuela.

Bueno vemos a un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo de 17 años gravemente herido y derramando lágrimas cerca de un rio verán.

**Flashback**

Finn estaba de vuelta de una misión solo ya que Jake estaba con Arcoíris visitando a sus padres cuando fue al Dulce Reino para avisarle a DP(Dulce Princesa) escucho algo estaba hablando con una figura era el RH(Rey Helado) pero parecía mucho más joven, gracias a un hechizo que el encontró.

**DP:** Oh! eres muy atractivo RH.

**RH: **Sí lose entonces ¿te casaras conmigo?.

**DP: **Por su puesto.

**RH: **Y Finn que pasara con el chico.

**DP: **A quien le importa ese niño es un tonto ya que derroto a todo el mal de OOO no tiene nada que hacer aquí solo es un estorbo.

Finn solo deseaba que eso fuera mentira verán después de que PF(Princesa Flama) terminara con el porqué avía encontrado a otro a Finn se le rompió el corazón después de un tiempo estuvo con DP y se hicieron novios después de eso Finn le quería proponer matrimonio ella quería pensarlo pero ahora que escucho esto decidió irse de ese lugar derramando lagrimas.

**Fin ****Flashback**

**En otra dimensión.**

**Extraño: **Ese chico es interesante.

**Otro Extraño: **A que se refiero Señor Espir.

**Espir:** Me refiero que ese chico llamado Finn tiene un gran deseo de destruir a ese RH Shamus.

**Shamus: **Y?.

**Espir:** Y?. Yo soy muy viejo y necesito a un sucesor quiero quel tal llamado Héroe de Todo OOO Finn el Humano sea el próximo Dios de la Destrucción jajajaja. Dijo este ahora demostrando ser el actual Dios de la Destrucción riendo malvadamente.

**Shamus:** ¿Y cómo lo convencerá de ser el nuevo Dios Señor Espir?

**Espir:** Solo observa Shamus jejeje. Dijo riendo maliciosamente.

**Mientars tanto con Finn.**

Seguía corriendo mientras que deseaba destruir a el RH y se sentía destrozado por las palabras de la DP fue a la casa del árbol Jake y Arcoíris estaban en la sala y Jake vio que su hermanito lloraba así que fue a preguntarle.

**Jake:** Oye hermanito ¿estás bien?. Dijo con preocupación.

**Finn: **No Jake dejame en paz. Dijo este mientras seguía llorando.

**Jake:** Dime Finn que tienes quizás te ayude.

Entonces Finn le conto lo que vio y escucho.

**Jake:** ¡¿Qué?! Esta loca o que el RH.

**Finn:** Lose amigo me siento muerto pero sabes que me iré de OOO por un tiempo. Después de unos minutos este se iba con la espada de la familia ya saben la Espada Sangre de Demonio.

**Jake: **Hermanito cuídate por favor. Dijo triste y preocupado mientras este se iba.

**En el Dulce Reino.**

**Finn: **Hola DP vine por mi propuesta que te hice. (Pensando): Se que ella está con el maldito del RH pero para ver sí al menos siente un poco de culpa.

**DP: **Oooh! Lo siento Finn. Dijo ella mientras Finn pensaba que sentía culpa por la decisión que tomo pero estaba equivocado. Pero debo decirte que no yo amo a otra persona y es mucho mejor que tu. Dijo dibujándose una sonrisa malvada.

**Finn: **Ok entonces creo que como ya no hay problemas en OOO creo que mejor será irme de aquí creo que iré a visitar a una tierra lejana llamada AAA que acabo de descubrir. Dijo este tristemente.

**DP: **No! tú no te iras de OOO entendiste. Exclamo furiosa por esa decisión.

**Finn:** Pero ¿por qué? OOO ya no me necesita con su permiso de retiro. Pero antes de irse la DP dijo.

**DP: **No aunque ya no salgamos me perteneces Finn Guardias atrápenlo.

**Finn(Pensando): **Esta loca o que ya no salimos pero yo le pertenezco que soy un juguete que puedes tener y dejar a tu antojo. Corriendo de ese lugar pero 5 Guardias se le pusieron en medio y de esos 5 estaba en medio el RH.

**RH: **Ya escuchaste Finn tú no te iras de aquí hasta que mi Reyna Helada lo ordene.

Finn fingió una cara de sorprendido ante esto.

**DP: **Por si quieres saber con quién estoy andando ahora es con el RH mucho más joven espero que sea bueno con el 15. Esta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso Finn apretaba sus puños mientras saco su espada y se dio al ataque venció fácilmente a los Guardias pero con el RH era un poco más difícil ambos usaron su magia RH su magia de Hielo y Finn sus magias de Fuego y Hielo por si se preguntan de dónde rayos obtuvo eso verán aprendió la de fuego gracias a la Princesa Flama y su padre el Rey Flama y la magia de hielo por el Rey Helado hace años atrás después de su rompimiento con la Princesa Flama y el Rey Helado acepto con gusto ya que veía en ese momento a Finn como si fuera su hijo la batalla no termino bien ambos tenía heridas pero las de Finn eran peores entonces la DP hablo.

**DP: **Esta loco o que Finn el es mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos y lo vas a golpear por esto he decido que la condena es la muerte.

Pero antes de que Finn fuera atrapado por otros guardias este uso su Magia de Fuego para irse de ese lugar prometiéndose que se vengaría por que se dio cuenta que cuando era un niño la Dulce Princesa jamás acepto los sentimientos de Finn también por llamar Tontito o Niño pequeño también porque trato a Finn como rata de laboratorio Finn podía perdonarle todo eso pero lo que dijo que esperaba que fuera bueno en el 15 y esposo y padre de sus hijos eso lo devastó el se lleno de una ira y deseo de destrucción gigante mientras iba por el bosque hasta llegar a un rio.

**En algún lugar de OOO.**

Esto nos lleva ahora donde esta Finn llorando y lastimado actualmente de pronto aprecio un círculo extraño y de este aparecieron dos seres.

**Finn: **¿Quién eres?. Dijo tratado de alejarse pero no podía sus heridas se lo impedían.

**Espir:** Tranquilo chico estoy aquí por una razón.

**Finn: **Y ¿cuál es esa razón?.

**Shamus: **Vera Señor Finnmi Amo Espir vio algo en ti y quisiera preguntarte si te interesaría ser un Dios.

**Espir:** Exacto dime te gustaría.

**Finn: **¿Por qué yo?.

**Espir: **Porque te vi chico vi como eres fuerte y valiente y sentí un deseo de Destrucción en ti lo que me llamo la atención porque veras yo soy el Dios de la Destrucción te quiero dejar bajo mi tutela como el nuevo Dios te quiero pedir que seas un Dios y mi hijo dime ¿qué te parece?.

**Finn: **Bueno este lugar a mi no me necesita y esto sería una nueva aventura y quisiera destruir este maldito lugar así que acepto.

**Espir:** Perfecto sígueme muchacho.

Entonces los tres se fueron en el mismo circulo que trajo a Espir y Shamus entonces estaban en una especie de edificio por la torre inclinada de pisa solo que esta es recta y mucho más grandes y de un color oscuro.

**Finn: **¿Que es este lugar?

**Espir: **Este es mi templo ve chico sígueme te quiero mostrar una habitación.

Llegaron a una habitación con una puerta gigantesca con bordes de oro y manivela de plata echa de madera y arriba en medio un reloj aguantado con un ave extraña con dos figuras a un lado.

**Finn: **¿Qué es esa ave y que son esas figuras al lado del reloj?

**Shamus:** Aah! Eso veras esta habitación es una especial que te permite controlar el tiempo mientras que en tu mundo OOO pasan 3 años aquí pasaran 3 mil años pero como tu cuerpo está conectado al tiempo de OOO tu cuerpo no cambiara parecerás un chico de 19 y el ave es el Fenix Drox un ave que a diferencia de los normales sus llamas son azules y es tres veces más grande de lo normal y las figuras al lado del reloj la de la derecha es lo que algunos conocen como un Caballero pero a diferencia de los otros este es El Caballero Negro el más fuerte de todos y la figura de la izquierda es el caballo del Caballero Negro es conocido como Pegaso su nombre es Kretauss lo singular de este caballo es que tiene un cuerno de unicornio lo cual es extraño en un Pegaso es muy fuerte y poderoso todo aquel quien intento calvar garlo murió.

**Finn: **Increible. Dijo este asombrado por lo que le dijo Shamus.

**Espir: **Bueno listo para tu entrenamiento Finn primero tengo que hacerte inmortal.

**Finn: **Pero sí eres inmortal ¿por qué quieres un sucesor?.

**Espir:** Versa Finn estoy aburrido y quiero recorrer todo el mundo es por eso que quiero que tú seas el nuevo dios de la Destrucción.

**Finn:** Bueno está bien vamos.

Entonces Espir y Shamus hicieron un circulo y le dieron poderes a Finn después de esto los ojos de Finn se volvieron rojos como la sangre.

**Espir: **Entra a la habitación Finn.

Finn y Espir entraron a la habitación dejando a Shamus atrás.

**Shamus: **Quien lo diría mi Amo Espir le dara entrenamiento a Finn bueno creo que yo también debería comenzar el entrenamiento de Shina y Shino.

**Mientras con Shamus.**

**Shina:** Papá que pasa.

**Shamus: **Hijos verán el Amo Espir decidió dejar su puesto como Dios de la Destrucción.

**Rukian:** Que pero Amor si el deja su puesto quien tomara su lugar.

**Shino:** Sí Papá ¿quién lo hará?.

**Shamus:** Descuida el Amo Espir ya está entrenado a su sucesor.

**Shina: **Y ¿cómo se llama?.

**Shamus: **Se llama Finn y no vine a solo decirles esto sino que vine a darles entrenamiento a que sean los nuevos compañeros del Amo Finn como nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

**Shino/Shina:** Yeeeeeey Papá nos va a entrenar vamos.

**Rukian:** Sí serán muy fuertes como su Padre verdad hijos.

**Shino: **Sí.

**Shamus:** Bueno que esperamos vamos.

**Mientras tanto con Finn y Espir.**

**Espir:** Bien Finn vamos a tener que entrenarte en el arte de la espada por lo que veo eres muy bueno pero esa espada Sangre de Demonio es demasiado pequeña tenemos que hacerla más fuerte y poderosa.

Dijo tomando la Espada y derramando un poco de su sangre y la de Finn entonces la espada se volvió más grande y parecía más fuerte y resistente.

**Finn:** Guao siento su poder es más como si. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Espir hablo.

**Espir: **Como si tuviera más poder bueno sí le di parte de mi sangre y tiene mucho poder te presento la Espada Sangre de Dios Demonio.

**Finn: **¿Dios Demonio?.

**Espir:** Sí Dios Demonio porque está hecha de la Sangre de un Demonio pero también fue derrama por la sangre de un Dios y es tan fuerte como el Dios Demonio dámela le falta algo.

**Finn: **Que le falta y además para que mi sangre Papá.

**Espir:** Que hermoso que me llames Papá jejejeje. Riendo de felicidad por el comentario de su nuevo hijo. Bueno Finn le falta la sangre del Fenix Drox que tengo un poco para darle poderes como controlar el Fuego y le di parte de tu sangre para que esta responda solo a ti además le pondré magia una magia muy poderosa para hacerla indestructible y que solo alguien con tu sangre pueda usarla.

**Finn: **Oooooh! Ya entiendo.

**Espir: **Listo toma hijo.

**Finn: **Increíble siento todo su poder.

**Espir: **Bueno comencemos con tu entrenamiento.

**Finn: **Sí. Dijo este decidido a realizar ese entrenamiento.

3 años Después que en la habitación son 3 mil dos figuras salen de ahí un chico de cabellos rubio dorado alto de ojos rojos era Finn y un señor de cabello negro de ojos rojos un poco más alto que el chico el viste ropa negra era Espir.

Ya después de eso se cambiaron Finn vestía una camisa azul manga corta con una con capucha y una mochila verde la misma que tenia pero está un poco más grande unos jeans azul oscuro con unos converse de cuero negro con una estrella azul oscuro y su típico gorro de oso también vestía unos guantes con placas de metal y una capa marrón para mejor descripción hay una imagen arriba de la historia.

Y Espir tenía la misma ropa una camisa negra con un pantalón negro unos zapatos negro toda su ropa era negra.

En una Habitación otros Dioses y criaturas se preguntaban que porqué hacia esta fiesta Espir ya que nunca el avía hecho una.

**Espir: **Bueno Dioses y criaturas he hecho esta fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños número 19 de mi hijo Finn el vendrá en unos mementos.

Es ese instante salió Finn y todas las chicas excepto las que estaban junto a un Dios tenían caras sonrojadas porque Finn era salvajemente Atractivo.

**Dios: **Valla Espir no sabía que tenias un hijo pero bueno mis felicitaciones por el te presento a Karina ella es mi sucesora como Diosa de la Vida.

**Karina: **Mucho gusto Dios Espir.

**Espir: **El gusto es mío Karina bueno Root gracias además esta fiesta también es por otra razón.

**Diosa: **Y cuál es esa Razón Espir pero debería preocuparte que no tienes un sucesor para Dios de la Destrucción sentí el poder de tu hijo y déjame decirte que no es mucho es más débil que el bebe de Sharona.

**Espir: **Yo no me preocuparía por eso Lira, Finn sabe esconder todo su poder puede esconderlo y elevarlo a su antojo.

Espir se puso en medio de todos y junto con Finn dijo.

**Espir: **Finn hoy es el día en que te nombro Dios de la Destrucción te entrego el collar que va de Dios a Sucesor.

**Karina: **Felicidades Finn.

**Finn: **Gracias dime ¿tu nombre? y cuáles son los nombres de eso 6 que están acompañándola.

**Karina:** Mi nombre es Karina Nueva Diosa de la Vida y ellos son. Señalando a cada uno. El es Cress Dios de la Creación, Zane Dios de la Muerte, Alica Diosa de la Fe, Tron Dios de las Criaturas, Liria Diosa de Sabiduría y ella es Sirra Diosa del Amor.

**Cress/Zane/Alica/Tron/Liria/Sirra:** Hola gusto en conocerte Finn.

**Finn: **El gusto es mío creo que como yo somos nuevos Dioses verdad. A lo que los 7 Asintieron.

**Con Espir y los Otros Dioses**

**Finn:** Padre mañana iré a OOO para ver como esta mi hermano Jake y como están todos.

**Espir: **Esta bien.

Después de la fiesta Finn conoció a Shina y Shino se llevaban muy bien y le preguntaron a Finn

**Shino:** ¿Podemos acompañarte?.

**Finn:** No iré solo a OOO.

**Shina: **Esta bien cuidese mucho.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Finn ya estaba listo para irse abrió un portal y entro.

**Detro del Portal.**

**Finn:** Primero iré a ese tierra llamada AAA ya que inicialmente quería ir a ese lugar.

**En AAA.**

**Finn: **Valla sí que es hermosa será mejor explorar.

Continuara…..


End file.
